


Kenshin/Ed - #41 - Completion

by catystorm (trismegistus)



Series: Kansaki Sou [48]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Multi-Fandom, Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover Pairing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-20
Updated: 2010-06-20
Packaged: 2017-10-10 05:11:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trismegistus/pseuds/catystorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #41 of 50</p><p>Happiness is...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kenshin/Ed - #41 - Completion

Edward pressed a kiss to Kenshin's forehead, adjusting his position slightly. Kenshin groaned noisily as Edward shifted inside him, getting a better grip on Kenshin's hip. "Fuck," Kenshin breathed as Edward rocked, getting them into a better position.

"I love it when you're vulgar," Edward panted. Kenshin dug his fingers into Edward's side as Edward fucked him slowly. "I want to hear you say that more."

Kenshin's other hand was working on pulling the sheets off the bed. Both of his legs were up over Edward's shoulders, and his eyes were hooded and heavy as he watched Edward's face. His lips were still bruised and wet from where he'd sucked Edward off earlier, and Edward groaned a little as Kenshin tightened on him. "I thought you said you didn't get off on dirty talk," Kenshin said, as Edward leaned over him and planted his automail hand over Kenshin's hand on the mattress.

"No," he breathed. "I just like hearing you cuss, Kenshin."

"And I like hearing you say my name," Kenshin said, groaning as Edward shifted again, changing his rhythm. "Fuck, Ed-"

Now Edward groaned, his hair falling loose over his shoulders. Kenshin marveled in an offhand way how none of it managed to get caught in the gaps of his automail shoulder, but he lost interest in that when Edward pressed his full body weight against Kenshin to keep him in place and used his flesh hand to squeeze Kenshin's sadly ignored cock.

The small, single lamp they had on made Edward's skin glow golden with reflected light. Sweat ran down his face as his jaw clenched. "Kenshin, fuck I'm-"

Edward's automail squeezed over Kenshin's hand as he came. He let out a ragged, inarticulate noise, eyes squeezed closed. Kenshin winced, Edward clearly didn't realize how hard he was squeezing his hand but that quickly receded. As Edward came inside him Kenshin released his hip and squeezed his own cock, dragging quickly at it and drawing his own orgasm out before Edward completely came down off of his.

Kenshin's own cry made Edward open his eyes, in time to see Kenshin come, his seed spurting off between his fingers and out over his belly. "God damn," Edward panted. "You're fucking hot when you come, you know that?"

"Yeah," Kenshin said, opening his eyes and cracking a lazy smirk at Edward. "You too." He arched his back as Edward squirmed back, sliding out of him with a wet sound. Kenshin's ass dropped back to the bed and he made a relieved sound.

Edward fell forward onto his hands, holding his body over Kenshin's. Kenshin looked up at him with a quizzical expression, then wrapped his arms around Edward's neck. "Getting old there, huh, Himura?"

"Oh, don't even start," Kenshin said as Edward nuzzled his face, kissing him lightly. "You do nothing but complain when I've got your ass in the air that long." Edward kissed Kenshin's scar tenderly and Kenshin squeezed the back of his neck.

"Fair enough," Edward murmured. He tucked his automail hand under Kenshin's shoulder, and as Kenshin squawked in surprise proceeded to pull him up onto his side as he dropped down onto his left shoulder.

"Warn a guy, next time," Kenshin said as Edward kissed him again. Kenshin slung his leg up over Edward's hip as they settled together on the bed.

"Mm," Edward said, reaching behind Kenshin and pulling the hair tie from his ponytail. Kenshin's long red hair fell loose and Edward grinned at him. "There. That's better."

Kenshin laughed as Edward settled his head into the pillow and grinned at him. "I love you too, Ed," he snorted, and then laughed again as Edward kissed him.


End file.
